


Affray

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [973]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The case takes a turn for the worse resulting in Tony and Gibbs trapped in the car. Will they kill each other or work things out? Or will something else happen as they're trapped in a car together, alone.





	Affray

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/29/2001 for the word [affray](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/12/29/affray).
> 
> affray  
> A tumultuous assault or quarrel; a brawl.
> 
> I'm doing a series based around the [Happy Holidays Challenge](http://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/98471.html). I'm afraid it starts out angsty, but I promise it will have a happy ending.
> 
> This is for the [2017 Happy Holidays Challenge - Dec 2: Blizzard/Snowing/Snowed In](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/100967.html) theme. 
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Affray

# 

Day 2: Blizzard/Snowing/Snowed In

Tony and Gibbs glared at each other. They hadn’t resolved anything between them. Plus, this case had quickly gone from bad to worse. 

Both wanted the other, but neither could admit it. Not with everything that had happened in the past. They’d gone out together to interview some new suspects they’d discovered in regards to their dead sailor case. 

Now they were stuck together in a car with no escape as the blizzard blew around them, completely blinding them to anything outside of the vehicle. As Tony thought about it, it was probably a good thing that they were trapped in the car. If they’d had more space, he was sure their argument would have degenerated into an affray already.

Gibbs had pulled the car off onto a side street when the snow had become so bad that there was no way they could continue onto their destination. He hadn’t wanted to risk some idiot trying to drive on a main road without being able to see and hitting them if they’d stayed there. That hadn’t been the cause of the argument, however. 

No, the argument had started over staying with the car or trying to find a warm friendly house on this street that might let them in. Tony argued that there had to be a house nearby and that it was bound to be warmer than the car. Gibbs argued that leaving the car would be stupid as they’d only get lost in all the snow and end up in a worse situation.

Neither one of them had budged an inch. Their tempers flared not just from this argument, but from all their past arguments that had led to their break up so long ago. After yelling at each other until they were both hoarse and in danger of losing their voices, they’d turned away from each other with their arms across their chests in mirror positions of each other as they stared at the white snow that fell down all around them.

Both of them refused to talk to the other, stubborn in their certainty that they were right. Both of them too hurt to let down the walls between them and start repairing the damage that had been caused years ago. Tony prayed that the blizzard would let up soon, so that they could return to their jobs and not be forced into each other’s presence.

Heck, Tony wasn’t even sure why Gibbs had brought him. It wasn’t like the others couldn’t have helped question just as well as Tony. Tony had even been working with McGee to make sure the man was starting to gather the skills he’d need to be SFA sometime in the future.

Gibbs meanwhile stewed. He hated how he always put his foot in it when talking to Tony. His only consolation was that at least Tony was with him and not with anybody else, right now.

Still he wished that he could figure out how to move forward with Tony and past all their emotional baggage from the past, especially right before Mexico. He missed Tony badly. Unfortunately, he couldn’t seem to stop from hurting Tony.

As the minutes stretched into hours without the blizzard letting up, they both sunk deeper into their seats. Both of them struggled as their anger and frustration turned into sorrow. Neither of them liked the atmosphere between them.

The silence stretched out around them until they were both locked into their own worlds. Neither willing to make the first move to improve things. Both hurt and hoping the other would reach out.

Both succumbed to the nightmares their minds created for them as they were left with nothing to do, but think. They both hoped that the storm would end soon and that rescue wouldn’t be far away. They both imagined starving to death as they awaited rescue. 

Neither had brought food. The storm had come out of nowhere and they’d expected the trip to take at most 2 hours. It was now hour 8 and no end in sight. 

Tony leaned his head against the window and tried to sleep, but to no avail. The blizzard made the window freezing cold even with the heat running. Tony couldn’t get comfortable enough to sleep.

He heard a few snores from Gibbs and envied Gibbs his ability to sleep anywhere. Sleep would conserve his energy. Though Tony was afraid that if he did find sleep that he wouldn’t wake up.

At least one of them should stay awake and make sure the situation didn’t worsen for them. After all, even with a full tank when they left, they could only power heat for so long. Tony just hoped that the heat lasted long enough for rescue to find them.

They didn’t exactly have blankets or other warm weather gear in the company vehicle. By the time the sun rose the next morning, Tony was completely exhausted and ready for a nap of his own.

“Sleep, DiNozzo.” Gibbs ordered gruffly, upon waking and realizing that Tony had stayed up the whole night.

Snow still flurried around, but at least it wasn’t the full on blizzard anymore. Still, enough snow had fallen that it would take significant work to get the car moving again. It would be better to wait for rescue for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for a writing buddy. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
>  **Warning! Warning! 2017 ends in only a month! When 2017 ends, the 2017 prompt collection will close.** You have 50 prompts you can use for 2017. Use them up before they go away. Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> When 2018 starts, I will open a 2018 Prompt collection. In fact, I have already created the 2018 Prompt collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile), but sign ups are closed until 2018, so you won't be able to sign up and prompt me on this collection, yet. The 2017 prompts continue to remain over for you to prompt me with until the end of the year.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
